


when u n ur bro cant sleep bc kissing the homie good night wasnt enough-

by disgustingdarkangel



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, i started this in february but my friends wanted me to post it so here we are, im not tagging it w any special shit bc i dont think my writing is THAT good haha, its shorter than i wanted it to be but i suck lol, this is really just self indulgent ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustingdarkangel/pseuds/disgustingdarkangel
Summary: -and ur bro knows how to fix that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes, they use protection, yes, im lazy, yes, i will try to write that in someday, no, i do not know when that day will be

“Just tell me when it gets uncomfortable, ‘kay?” Eging was on top of his partner, Emperor, who was currently hiding his face under a pillow. It wasn’t as if Eging would see him, (the lights were off) but he needed something to hold onto in case anything happened.

“Okay.” Emperor responded, his voice muffled. “Please move slowly.”

Eging gave him a nod that was barely visible in the dark. Emperor clutched the pillow harder with a groan when Eging started to move. He felt full, and the feeling wasn't pleasant at first. After he decided to relax, it didn't feel as bad as it was before.

“Faster,” Emperor demanded, moving one hand to grasp for Eging's arm. The odd feeling had left, and he wanted more of the new one that arised. He removed the pillow from his face; he was more comfortable now.

“Just tell me if you want me to stop, alright? I don't wanna hurt you too bad…” Eging leaned forwards to whisper into his ear. “But when we're done here... _I'll make sure to leave something hurting…_ ”

His words sent a chill down Emperor's spine, adding to his nervousness from the situation. All his coherent thoughts got lost when Eging started to leave bites on his neck. He let out a moan, and gasped at himself. He didn’t expect himself to lose his composure like that.

“It's so strange seeing you like this,” Eging said into Emperor's neck with a small smile. “Especially when it's because of me.” He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. Emperor's hitched breaths, soft whimpers, and quiet voice… They drove him crazy.

“ _M-more,_ ” Emperor wrapped his legs around Eging's waist, pulling him closer. “ _Please…_ ”

Without hesitation, Eging moved faster, tired of stalling. It was hard for him not to get carried away, especially with the inkling under him calling out his name, over and over again.

“You're so fucking loud,” Eging's voice was quieted down to a proper whisper. “Pacer’s still home, you know.” He tried to keep himself from going further because it was Emp's first time doing this, but that mindset was starting to fade. It wasn't much longer before he lost himself.

“I can't help it,” Emperor breathed. “I don't know how you do this, but it's making me-” he let out a cry when his sweet spot was hit. “You're driving me insane!” The entirety of his kingly demeanor had diminished. He was a beggar now, having lost all dignity.

“Please!” Emperor scratched Eging’s back harder, nearly drawing blood. “I don't care, just fuck me! Right there!” His wishes were granted, and Eging moved faster. Emperor became louder again, finally realizing how sensitive he was. He was getting close to his end.

Fuck!” Emperor exclaimed, meeting his climax. He held onto Eging tighter, toes curling. He whimpered helplessly as he came, trembling. Nothing else could be heard in the room aside from his heavy breathing.

Before he could even come down from his high, Eging started up once more.

“ _You're not done until I am._ ” He said. He moved faster, leaning forward to mark up Emperor's neck again. In the morning, it was going to be quite obvious what they had done, but it wasn't a big deal to them. “And when I’m done with you, everyone will know who you _really_ belong to.”

Emperor wanted to focus on the words, but he couldn't when he was being slammed into without mercy. He whimpered softly with each thrust, feeling more full than before. He whispered quiet 'I love you's, still shaking from the first time he came.

“It's so hard to last at all with the sounds you make,” Eging said, a smirk on his face and his voice low. He stopped moving for a second. “And now I'm going to-”

“ _I-inside me…_ ” Emperor interrupted, his voice filled with desperation. “ _Please…_ ” He was begging again. It wasn't as if he could stop, though.

“Mhm.” With a short nod, the top emptied himself into Emperor with a quiet moan. Emperor flushed at the noise, thankful for the fact that it was dark. But at the same time, he didn't hate the feeling of being filled, but that didn't keep it from feeling foreign. He shivered again, tightening his grip on Eging's arm.

You got what you wanted,” Eging said, pulling out. “I was good, yes?” He moved from his position of being on top of Emperor, and laid down next to him instead.

“I can't really describe how I'm feeling right now, but…” Emperor put a hand to his stomach, where he could still feel the warmth. He laughed breathily. “I'd want you like this again soon.”

“Good.” It might have been dark in the room, but Emperor could practically feel the grin on Eging's face. Eging turned away from Emperor to rest while the other tried to catch his breath.

///

The day after was clear, and bright. Emperor stretched as he woke, soon finding that Eging had left before he got up. He sat up, and quickly laid back down, feeling sore. Heat creeped up his cheeks when he realized the reason why his body ached.

Furrowing his brows and sucking up the pain, he decided to throw on some clothes and get something to drink.

Walking into the kitchen, he met N-Pacer, who was reading something on her phone, and nursing a teacup. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” She greeted him with a smile. “You don't usually get up at 2 in the afternoon. Did you have a good sleep?”

Emperor's eye twitched. He was angry at himself for sleeping in. At the same time though, he was tired from the night before, and still wanted more sleep. He shrugged, as a response, and made his way to the fridge for something to drink.

“Uh,” Pacer cleared her throat. “You're… _limping..?_ ”

“No I'm not,” Emperor looked for an excuse, but couldn't find any. “I'm walking just fine. And it's none of your fucking business how I walk.”

Pacer stifled a laugh. “Wow, rude,” She tried to keep looking at her phone, but Emperor's rigid movements were too funny to watch. “But seriously though, are you alright? You acting like you have a rod in your ass.”

“I'm. Fine.” He wasn't fine. Emperor wanted to scream. He couldn't even sit properly, and he hated looking awkward like this in front of his teammate.

“You know, you're lucky Prince was over at a friend's place last night.”

Emperor nearly choked on the water he was drinking. Managing to compose himself and look as normal as he could, he looked to N-Pacer and asked, “Why? Because I haven't gone grocery shopping in a week?”

“No,” Pacer smirked, trying not to burst out laughing. “Because you're loud as hell.”

That was when he had to stop drinking. “Y-you heard us?”

“I heard _you_.” Pacer covered her laugh with a hand. “Eging must have been good, huh? You were yelling his name, and everything!”

“ _Shut up_...” Emperor flushed, not really helping his case.

She was cackling now. “You- you screamed for him all night and then… and then! You can't even- You can't even walk right because he fucked you so well! Oh my cod!”

Emperor sighed. His face flushed again. “You've found me out. Are you happy knowing that I'm a loud bottom?”

“No, it's disgusting.” She continued to laugh. “But it's funny.”

Emperor rolled his eyes. “Please, don't tell anyone about this…”

As if nothing happened, Pacer went back to her calm tone and attitude. “Don't stress yourself. I'm not a bad person who'd do that to you. Also, all those marks on your neck need to be hidden.”

Sighing, Emperor got up from where he sat, rubbing all the bites that Eging had left. They were still tender, and he flinched at the feeling of his fingers on them.

“Thanks.” His voice was bitter. “I'll be going back to bed now.”

“Because your ass hurts?”

“Leave me alone.”


	2. now everyone knows the bros are homies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp. pacer tried :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youve heard of emperor now get ready for bitchperor

Emperor laid in bed, missing Eging's presence. He remembered the events of last night, and his face warmed up again. He remembered how he begged for more, how he screamed at every thrust, how he trembled, and felt everything, even in his bones. He ached. His body still hurt, but at the same time, he wanted more.

To his luck, he heard Eging get home. Emperor wanted to go out and greet him, but he was too sore to get up again. Instead, he tried to listen to the audible parts of Eging and N-Pacer's conversation.

“So you finally did it to him?” Pacer asked, washing dishes in the sink. “He could barely walk this afternoon, you know.”

“That's a strange question to ask somebody who just got back from practice,” Eging responded. “But I feel kinda bad about it now… He's hurting that bad?”

Pacer laughed. “Look at you, you're such a good boyfriend! All worried.” She tried to tease him. Instantly her expression dropped. “I recorded all the sounds he made last night, because you guys were so loud I couldn't sleep. For blackmail material, of course. It'll teach you to keep me up all night.”

He laughed, knowing that Pacer would never do such a thing. “But hey... send me the recording… Because, y'know…” The playful smirk in his voice could be heard by anyone.

The two shared laughter again, and Eging entered Emperor’s room to set his stuff down.

“Ah, you're wearing my shirt?” Eging said, entering the room. “That's cute.”

“It was the closest thing around.” Emperor didn’t turn. “I’m still exhausted from what happened last night, so I’d rather just rest for now.”

Eging shrugged. “That’s alright.” He set his weapon case down, and wiggled out of his jacket. “Tell me if you need anything, okay? Pacer told me you were in pain earlier today and I-”

“She told you?” Emperor covered his face with a pillow, embarrassed. “I didn’t want to tell you about that for a reason!”

Eging choked on a laugh. “Okay, but like. I can’t believe I did that to you.” He broke eye contact with Emperor to keep himself from losing it. “I’m sorry for going down on you like that when it was your first time.”

“My ass. Hurts.” Emperor said through the pillow. “It’s not a laughing matter. We literally have battles scheduled tomorrow.”

That’s when Eging lost it. “Dude, I’m sorry but for real-” He laughed. “Don’t say it like that, damn...”

Emperor rolled his eyes from under the pillow. “Whatever. My biggest problem right now is hiding all the marks you left on me.” Emperor removed the pillow. “There’s so many! What will Prince think when he gets back? What will the other teams think of me if they see me like this?”

“That’s why I left so many.” Eging sat next to Emperor. “You’re mine,” He said, becoming serious. “No one else can have you but me.”

“...D-don’t talk to me like that…” Emperor’s cheeks had a yellow tint. Eging laughed again at his reaction. Emperor blushed harder. “I don’t understand why you enjoy torturing me like this. What’s the point in making me feel embarrassed over almost everything?”

“Because,” Eging made a quick move to pin Emperor down on the spot. “The more flustered you are, the cuter you get.”

“A king is never flustered. And I’m not cute.” Emperor avoided making eye contact with the inkling leaning over him. “You just enjoy seeing me in submissive situations.”

“You’ve found out about my secret,” Eging told him. His tone became low. “And maybe I want to see you like that again.” He moved so that he was on top of Emperor, like the night before. “Every time you said my name, every time you asked me for more… I really couldn't get enough of that.”

“I-”

“Watching you become a mess under me was…” Eging took a moment to just look into Emperor's eyes. He admired the look on his face. “I'd do it to you again _._ ”

Emperor blinked, surprised at Eging's true thoughts. “I…” he couldn't come up with a proper response.

“You're doing it again,” Eging smiled. “Sorry if I sounded weird. It's just funny to see you not have anything to say.”

Emperor scoffed, wriggling out of Eging's grip. “You're just a bully,” he said, face still flushed a deep colour. He continued to keep his eyes from meeting Eging's.

“Or maybe you're just a big baby,” Eging responded. “You sure did cry like one last night.”

“Shut up.”

Their conversation was interrupted with Pacer shouting the announcement of Prince's arrival. Emperor gave Eging a nervous look. _‘Again?’_ was what his eyes spoke. Eging hummed in an affirmative response.

“He'll be worried.” Emperor told him. “And wonder why we're not out to see him yet.”

A playful smirk danced onto Eging's lips. “Pacey will cover for us.” He slipped a hand under the shirt Emperor wore, earning a shiver from him. “As long as you're quiet, we'll be just fine.”

“...Alright,” Emperor whispered. “Just be more gentle with me this time.”

“No promises.”

////

Pacer sighed, obviously knowing the reason why Emperor and Eging haven’t left to see Prince, and she put a hand to her forehead in exasperation. Deep down, she already felt bad for them, knowing that Prince would find out about this sooner or later. Trying to take her mind off of their sex life, Pacer smiled, greeting Prince.

"Did you have a nice time at your friend's house?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, it was really fun! Gloves' older brother, Half Rim fell for all our pranks! You should have seen the look on his face!"

"I'll take that as a yes." Pacer got up from where she sat at the counter in the kitchen, and took a water bottle from the fridge. "Emp and Jr might be sleeping, so you might not want to disturb them for now," she lied. The two were doing anything _but_ sleeping. Pacer managed to keep a small conversation with Prince, stalling for maybe about 10 minutes. She hoped that that was long enough.

"Alright! I'll just go play some games in my room!"

It took Pacer a few seconds to connect things, but she soon remembered that Prince's room was a wall away from Emperor's room, where Eging and Emperor were… doing their _thing_. She immediately rushed to stop him from going to his room, to shield him from his innocence being taken.

"A-actually, Prince," she started, stuttering out an excuse, "we could just watch a movie here, in the living room! Emp said that he wanted you to come out of your room more anyways, right?"

He raised an eyebrow, confused. "Okay..?" He put his bag down near the door, and sat on the couch, waiting for N-Pacer to join him. "What are we gonna watch?"

Pacer exhaled in relief, glad that Prince obliged so quickly. She didn't know what she would have said or done if he didn't. It would have been even worse if he found out about what his big brother and his big brother's boyfriend were doing.

"How does Spirited Away sound?"

"Good!"

"I'll go get th-"

And to both Pacer's and Prince's bad luck, a loud moan, along with pleads to keep going was heard from the living room. The older inkling gasped, knowing that her efforts to keep Prince from finding out about this had gone to waste.

"Uh… What was that?" The boy asked, looking to N-Pacer. He stood up from where he sat, with a concerned and curious look on his face. "That came from Emp's room right? Are they okay?"

Pacer sucked in air through her teeth sharply. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed in exasperation.  _ I’ve had it with these two _ , she thought.  _ I’m done. _

"Prince… how do I say this to you…"

He listened quietly.

"Emp and Jr… are fucking."

_ "What?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats p much it!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i think

**Author's Note:**

> haha that was a trip lol i apologise to all the tops that read this.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and yall are lucky that i didnt end up making this abo or some shit like that LMFAO


End file.
